XY052: A Stealthy Challenge!
is the 4th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis Ash and the others meet up with Sanpei and his Greninja who comes to them for help in dealing with another Ninja Trainer. They help Sanpei out, but something happens to Ash's Froakie. Episode Plot Ash trains his Froakie and Pikachu, who use Water Pulse and Thunderbolt. As Ash's friends admire his spirit, Dedenne and Bonnie notices something floating in the river. Ash sees that it's his friend, Sanpei along with a Greninja, and immediately dives to save him. Soon Sanpei wakes up and recognizes him, while Clemont feeds his Greninja a berry to cure its poisoning. Sanpei thanks them, while Ash ask him if Greninja is who he think it is. Ash was right. Greninja evolved from his Frogadier the last time they meet. They are curious why Greninja was poisoned and how they ended up in the river, but before Sanpei can answer, they soon hear a voice. An enemy ninja in a Shiftry mask and his Barbaracle appear, who attacked Sanpei and Greninja and claim they will take the sacred scroll. Barbaracle uses Razor Shell, but is countered by Froakie's Cut. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Barbaracle, who is not hurt, despite being a Water-type. Team Rocket observes this and are amused. James wonders why they're doing such a thing, though Meowth isn't sure and reminds him they're here to capture Pikachu and Jessie figures it's the perfect time for catching their enemy to their advantage. Clemont proposes they need to get away, so Sanpei uses his ninja power of leaf concealment to escape from the enemy ninja, much to his fustration. Later, the heroes are safe, but Clemont remembers the enemy ninja mentioned a secret document. Sanpei replies Saizo, a his instructor, ordered him to deliver this scroll to a certain mansion before sunset. He accepted the task and went with Greninja, but was ambushed by that enemy ninja. His Barbaracle used Razor Shell, so Greninja countered it with Smokescreen. The enemy ninja blew the wind to gust the Smokescreen away, so Greninja used Quick Attack. Barbaracle took the hit and poisoned Greninja with Poison Jab and hit it again with Razor Shell. Greninja was thrown away and Sanpei tried to save it, but fell in the river. Sanpei does not know why the enemy ninja wants his scroll, but has to deliver it. The heroes decide to help Sanpei, as they are his friends and much help each other. Clemont sees they need a plan first. His glasses shine, as he presents a machine which will leave footprints over the forest, for that should distract the enemy ninja looking for them as they go onwards. Team Rocket try to find Ash and the gang. They notice footprints and hear them approaching. Jessie and James start their motto, but are interrupted by Meowth, who points out it is a machine. Jessie is angry and kicks the machine, causing it to explode and they all got hit. Sanpei shows the map, where the route is being noted. However, he knows they won't make it if they took the route. He remembers there is a shortcut, but it is quite dangerous, but Ash replies they will take it, for nothing should scare them. They take a narrow path. Clemont takes a step, but the wooden support breaks, causing him and Serena to fall. Greninja uses its tongue and Froakie its Frubbles to save them and pull them up. They climb up and Sanpei points at a tunnel, which should lead them to the other side, though they are being watched. The heroes take the tunnel, which goes downhill. Suddenly, Golbat wake up and use Air Slash to hit the heroes. Greninja uses Smokescreen to distract Golbat as the heroes and Sanpei escape. However, the Golbat use Air Slash on Clemont. Ash and Sanpei come out and see the mansion Saizo spoke of. However, they see their friends are gone, while Barbaracle and the enemy ninja appear. The Mask Ninja orders them to hand over the scroll, but Ash tells him they're not handing over anything. Sanpei orders Ash to escape and find the others and take care of this himself, but Ash refuses to leave Sanpei and he will stay by his side and defeat the enemy ninja, then search for others. Seeing Ash's Loyalty, Sanpei and Greninja agrees and the Mask Ninja let's them as they wish Froakie and Greninja use Double Team, surrounding Barbaracle. Froakie uses Water Pulse and Greninja uses Water Shuriken, though Barbaracle jumps, causing Greninja and Froakie to hit each other. Pikachu uses Electro Ball, but is countered by a Razor Shell from Barbaracle. Suddenly, a net is released on Pikachu, but he dodges it. Ash, Sanpei, and their Pokémon look up, as Team Rocket has arrived. They are angered that they are here as well. Team Rocket proclaims they are enjoying the likes of catching Pikachu, in this case Ash's as Meowth releases another net towards Pikachu. Just as it was going to catch him, the enemy ninja and Barbaracle cut it, thus stunning and catching Ash and Sanpei by surprise and Team Rocket by agitation. They order them get out of the way, but the ninja proclaims they want Sanpei, Ash and their Pokémon as their prey and orders them to stay out of this. Team Rocket slides, proclaiming they want Pikachu and he should take the scroll, as if they care. Wobbuffet and Meowth charge to attack, but ninja calmly orders Barbaracle to use Razor Shell, hitting them back. Ash and Sanpei order Froakie and Greninja to use Water Pulse and Water Shuriken. With their combined power, Team Rocket blasts off. The enemy ninja continues his battle. Sanpei asked why he and Barbaracle helped out, but the ninja has his own reasons. Barbaracle uses Poison Jab, but Greninja avoids it. Froakie uses Double Team, followed with Cut, along with Pikachu's Iron Tail. Barbaracle smudges them all using Mud Slap, negating the attacks. Barbaracle uses Poison Jab, intending on finishing Greninja. Before it could do so, Froakie breaks the rocks and begins to glow. Its face becomes long nosed, its arms and legs become longer, and its Frubbles on the back become scarf like. Soon, Froakie has become Frogadier. Barbaracle uses Razor Shell, which Frogadier counters with Cut. Barbaracle uses Poison Jab, though gets attacked by Frogadier's Aerial Ace. The enemy ninja uses the leaf concealment power and escapes, telling them they can find their friends at the mansion. Sanpei knows even if it is a trap, they still have to continue. They come to the mansion and are shocked to see Serena, Clemont and Bonnie are alright. The enemy ninja appears and takes his disguise, so Sanpei recognizes him as Saizo. Saizo explains he was testing Sanpei, while he saved their friends from the Golbat and brought to the mansion. However, since Ash and his Pokémon were with Sanpei, he decided to let them go together, explaining their disappearance. It also explains why the ninja and Barbaracle helped out Ash and Sanpei fought off Team Rocket, because they were on their side all along. Saizo is pleased, for Sanpei acted quickly and smart in many situations. Serena and Clemont sees Froakie evolved, while Bonnie wishes Frogadier could change back so she can see it evolving. Ash proposes a battle against Sanpei, who accepts, as their Frogadier and Greninja fight. Debuts Character Saizo Pokémon *Barbaracle *Ash's Frogadier Move Water Shuriken Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Barbaracle (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Barbaracle (US) *During one scene, while Sanpei and Ash are talking, a few bars of the song which plays over the narrator intro/title card in several Pokémon movies can be heard briefly. Gallery Sanpei and Greninja float by XY052 2.png The heroes heal Sanpei and Greninja XY052 3.png A Barbaracle appears XY052 4.png Froakie battles with Barbaracle XY052 5.png Team Rocket observe the battle XY052 6.png Sanpei's ninja skills allow him and the heroes to disappear XY052 7.png The heroes are glad they retreated XY052 8.png Sanpei remembers Saizo giving him the last order XY052 9.png Greninja battling against Barbaracle XY052 10.png Team Rocket got fooled by the decoy robot XY052 11.png Serena and Clemont fall down XY052 12.png Greninja and Froakie save Serena and Clemont XY052 13.png The heroes encounter Golbat XY052 14.png Sanpei and Ash work together to defeat Barbaracle XY052 15.png Barbaracle avoids Greninja and Froakie's attacks XY052 16.png Barbaracle misses Greninja with Poison Jab XY052 17.png Frogadier slams Barbaracle to the ground via Aerial Ace XY052 18.png The ninja and Barbaracle allow Ash and Sanpei to pass XY052 19.png Ash and Sanpei are surprised the ninja is Saizo XY052 20.png Frogadier and Greninja battle }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takaomi Kanezaki Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe